


Dig a Little Deeper

by TheBearMuse



Series: Tahni Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DABB 2015, Dragon Age Big Bang, Dragon Age Big Bang 2015, F/M, dabb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBearMuse/pseuds/TheBearMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tahni Lavellan had wanted was to run away from her clan. Now she finds herself leading the Inquisition, surrounded by humans who call her the Herald of Andraste. The only person who seems to understand her is Solas. Even Tahni hardly knows who she is anymore. Her search for her true identity reveals more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Jump Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 2015 Dragon Age Big Bang.
> 
> It was an absolute pleasure working with [oddmoy](http://oddmoy.deviantart.com/)! She understood Tahni immediately and already had an excellent handle on Solas. Wonderful artist and person. Her tireless efforts are why this piece has not one art piece to accompany it, but _four_.

Tahni had just turned toward the stairs leading down from the rookery when the idea hit her. She couldn't fathom how it hadn't occurred to her before. Not that it mattered now. This _would_ work. It had to.

She threw a quick glance back at Leliana. The spymaster had already returned to her work and was no longer paying Tahni any mind. Good. She didn't really want witnesses for this.

Though her heart raced with anticipation, Tahni forced herself to keep her pace even as she walked over to the third floor railing of the rotunda and leaned over the side. It was as she had thought. If she angled her jump right, she'd land directly behind Solas. Perfect pouncing position. He couldn't possibly expect it. Not this time. Just once she'd like to gain the upper hand on him without ending up covered in paint. _Although that had been fun too..._ A smile spread across her face as she lost herself in the memory. Tahni mentally shook it off. No, this time would be different.

She checked to make sure Leliana was still otherwise occupied before pulling herself up onto the railing. Once she had stable footing, Tahni peered over the edge to make sure that Solas hadn't moved. He was busy examining one of the mysterious glowing shards they'd found in the Hinterlands. It was now or never.

Taking a deep breath, her feet left the railing. That was when the dwarf's blond head came into view directly below her. _Fenedhis!_

"VARRIC, MOVE!"

Tahni cast thick fog-like storm clouds to slow her fall earlier than anticipated. Varric scrambled out of the way just in time. She hit the ground in a crouch mere centimeters from him, thankfully keeping her footing. The sound of her landing echoed around the rotunda. Remnants of clouds tickled the inside of her nose, making her sneeze hard enough that her head swam.

By that time, Solas had of course turned around to see what was going on. He looked thoroughly bemused. Heat crept up Tahni's cheeks. She offered a silent prayer to the Creators for the ground to open up and swallow her. Her heartfelt request was apparently denied, as Tahni remained where she stood.

"Well, that could have ended a lot worse," Varric quipped, offering a hand to help Tahni up.

_Speak for yourself,_ Tahni thought grumpily. She waved him off. "Cassandra would have had my head, mark or no mark, if I'd crushed our resident novelist."

"Heh. She would have had Dorian bring me back to life just so she could kill me again herself. After all, it would be my fault for dying in the first place." Varric brushed away a stray bit of cloud that had gotten caught on the collar of his shirt. "Anyway, thanks for the heads up, Spiders."

Normally, she would have let that pass without comment. Unfortunately for Varric, Tahni's patience had worn so thin that she couldn't resist making a face. "You keep calling me that." She pointed at the markings on her forehead. "You see these tattoos? They're for Ghilan'nain, the Mother of Halla. HALLA, Varric. Not spiders. Halla are nothing like spiders. Why on earth do you keep calling me Spiders?"

"You're jumpy. _Literally._ And sometimes, you scare the shit out of me."

Tahni sighed. Much as she wanted to deny the truth of his words, she couldn't. "Fair enough."

"Now if you'll excuse me, Inquisitor Cobweb, I have business in the library. I hear someone ordered 15 copies of _Swords and Shields_ and I want to know who's reading the worst trash I've ever written."

And with that, Varric disappeared up the stairs, leaving her to face Solas alone. She could feel his eyes on her back. Tahni's stomach writhed in anticipation of the worst.

"Varric is right. You are no halla."

Tahni silently offered her thanks to the Creators. Solas didn't seem interested in asking about her...unconventional entrance. "And just what sort of animal am I supposed to be exactly?" she asked, turning to meet his eyes. He smiled, but not at her expense.

"Suffice to say, you are not prey."

Tahni scowled. She'd had this argument before with her clanmates back when she first got her vallaslin. Instinct kicked in. "Halla are strong, noble creatures!"

Solas seemed surprised by the sharpness of her outburst. "When did I say that they were not?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tahni's heart skipped a beat. He was teasing her. Of course he was. _Good job, Tahni._

Her sheepishness must have shown on her face, as Solas took on a slightly more gentle tone. "Other animals still feast upon their flesh. Provided that they can get close enough, of course."

That wasn't the sort of logical argument she was used to defending against. Not that the others around her age in the clan had had any interest in an actual debate. They had only wanted to hurt her. _It's Solas,_ Tahni reminded herself. _He would never intentionally hurt you._ "All right," she conceded. "So I'm a spider then?"

Solas paused briefly, but did not show any signs of being thrown by the question. "Your spirit does not appear to have the essence of a spider."

Tahni snickered. _That_ was unsurprising. "Not enough legs?"

Solas gave her a small, knowing smile. "Perhaps."

"You don't actually know, do you?"

He leaned in closer, almost conspiratorially. "I do have my suspicions."

_Insufferable man._ "Well, then tell me!"

Solas was unmoved by her insistence, though his eyes remained playful. "I would rather not say until I am certain."

"Now you're just mocking me," Tahni huffed.

"Not at all. I simply want to see if my theory is correct."

Tahni sighed, half amused and half frustrated. "Ugh, you're impossible sometimes."

"I do not wish to interfere."

Solas took her hand in what was likely meant as a reassuring gesture. Taken off-guard, Tahni felt sparks of electricity jump from her fingers to his. He dropped her hand out of reflex.

"Fenedhis! I'm so sorry, Solas." She grabbed his hand again and rubbed the place on his palm where she'd shocked him. Solas chuckled and captured her hand between his.

"There was no permanent damage done, vhenan."

"Even so. I don't like you getting hurt, especially if it's my fault." Tahni twisted her hand so that she could kiss Solas's injured palm.

"And this response is meant to deter me from sustaining further injuries?" With a smile, he cupped her chin in his hand and gently brought her face toward his...

That was when it hit her. "Hey, wait a minute! Don't change the subject. You still haven't answered my question."

Solas gave her one of his most inscrutable looks, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I am afraid you will have to remain disappointed."

Tahni sighed quietly. "This isn't over. I'll get an answer out of you yet. One way or another."

That only made Solas laugh. "Perhaps you will find what you seek in your heart."

She rolled her eyes in the hope of hiding the smile she felt tugging at the corner of her mouth. " _You're_ my heart, vhenan."

Instead of the witty retort she expected, his face softened. This time when he pulled her closer, she met him halfway.


	2. The Bare Necessities

Solas frowned at the corpses of the animals that lay before the party. _Such a waste of life,_ he thought, shaking his head _._ Killing the bear had been necessary, of course. She had charged in and attacked the party of travelers. Were Cole not so adept at dodging, there might have been more injuries to tend to. The fennecs, however, were unfortunate casualties of Tahni's chain lightning. Her cry of dismay had been audible even over the roars of the bear. Solas glanced at Tahni. She was carefully skinning the tiny creatures so that their fur could be added to the Inquisition's resources. He could tell from the tension in her back that she had not completely let go of her guilt. It was somewhat surprising that Cole was not trying to make her forget. Solas scanned the area for the spirit, finding him collecting minerals with Cassandra. That explained that.

He packed away the herbs he'd gathered before moving to help Tahni roll up the bear's already removed pelt. Her small hands made some of the delicate skinning work easier, but did not help her securely bind thick rolls of fur. She seemed lost in thought as they finished packing everything up and moved on through the Hinterlands.

"Maybe I could be a bear!" Tahni said suddenly.

Solas laughed. "You wish to be more like Cassandra?"

"Ugh," Cassandra interjected before stalking off ahead of them.

Tahni gaped at him in playful defiance. "Are you saying I'm _not_ like Cassandra?" she asked, planting her hand on her hip for further emphasis.

He could not help but smile. "Cassandra just held her ground against a bear for several minutes while we cast spells safely from a distance," he pointed out gently.

The laughter went out of Tahni's eyes. "I could cast directly beside the next one, if that would convince you." Her tone was still deliberately light, but he could hear the bitterness under the surface.

Unfortunately, Tahni _would_ endanger herself in such a manner. Solas had seen her do so before. He had made sure to put barriers between her and the beast. "I would prefer not to see harm come to you."

Tahni looked away, but not before he saw disappointment creep across her face. "Ma nuvenin," she shrugged. "So little faith in my survivability."

She picked up her pace. Solas caught her arm, taking care not to accidentally hurt her. Tahni sulked as she fell back into step next to him. He chose his words carefully. "You are more than capable of survival, vhenan. You would not be here if you were not. That does not mean I wish to see you take unnecessary risks."

"You wouldn't say that to a bear," she grumbled.

"I would say that to you in any form."

"Because I'm weak. Because I need to be protected."

"No. You do not need protection and know all too well that you do not. That is why you must take greater pains to be wary."

Tahni bristled irritably. "Because I'm too valuable to lose, right?"

"It is true that all would be lost without the mark," Solas admitted. Tahni let out a disgusted growl. "But that is far from the only reason you have value."

Tahni sighed. "Sometimes, I think you're the only one who remembers that, ma sa'lath." She leaned against him unexpectedly, resting her head on his shoulder.

Once again, Tahni's solitude weighed upon her. The fate of the world had fallen to her and it was not an easy burden to bear. He was the only person she could - no, _would_ \- reveal her heart to. Solas did not like that she depended on him so heavily. It was dangerous for her to place him at the center of her support structure. And yet...

He wrapped an arm around her. "The others follow and protect you for more than just the mark. You are a natural leader, drawing people to you like moths to a flame. Their hearts are yours, both as followers and as friends."

Tahni hummed thoughtfully. "What about you, Solas?"

Somehow, he had not expected the question. The full truth of what she asked was more complicated than she knew. _But that is not important at this moment._ "I came to the Inquisition of my own volition. I stayed for two reasons. The importance of the cause is obvious. You are the other."

"Yes, but _why_?"

_She seeks validation._ That was surprising. Tahni knew how he felt. She was the one who had coaxed the truth out of him in the first place. "My feelings for you have already been laid bare, Tahni," he reminded her. "That includes my respect."

"I know. I just like hearing you say it." Solas smiled. It did not take much prompting to get Tahni back to her usual optimistic self. "Wait..." Tahni lifted her head up to give him a reproachful look. "Solas, _was that a bear pun?_ "

She never ceased to surprise him. "Not intentionally," he assured her with a laugh.

"I very sincerely doubt that!" Tahni giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Solas slowed his pace ever so slightly so that she could keep up. In that moment, he was glad that events had unfolded as they did, bringing Tahni and him together. He had no sooner thought that than guilt washed over him. He had no right to even think that, let alone believe it.

"So I'd need to be more like Cassandra to become a bear?" Tahni broke into his thoughts. "I think I can do that," she smirked, settling in more comfortably under his arm.

The question gave him pause. Had they not just established that Tahni was the right person to lead the Inquisition, mark or no mark? Perhaps subjectivity had colored his view of her essence after all, much as he was loathe to admit it. "You may already be more alike than I had thought."

Tahni looked more puzzled than pleased. "But you said earlier..."

“I spoke too hastily,” he admitted. "I had not yet taken everything into consideration."

It was like a second sun had come out from behind a cloud when she smiled that brightly. "So my essence could be a bear after all?"

Solas had hoped she would choose differently. That was the purpose of his not interfering. He had wanted Tahni to come to it on her own. Disappointment settled into the pit of his stomach as he came to terms with the truth that she had chosen her own path. _Perhaps it is better this way._ "It is possible," he returned simply.

Tahni's eyes widened as they flashed with inspiration and possibility. "You didn't think I was a bear. You thought I was something else!"

His disappointment gave way to dread. That line of reasoning would eventually lead to trouble. "I said no such thing."

"Of course you didn't," she laughed. "That's the best part!" Tahni grinned up at him with wicked determination. "This will be _very_ interesting."

She was too perceptive for her own good. Or his _,_ he supposed was more accurate. No, this would not end well if Tahni guessed the truth before he could tell her himself - and he certainly was not ready to open that door. Not yet. How had he gotten himself into this situation? Surely he was wiser than that.

Tahni's breath tickled his neck as she nuzzled him. A smile crept across his face. Was it truly unwise to pursue true happiness when it manifested? Thus far, the complications were worth it. Whether they would remain so, only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Tahni Lavellan](http://oddmoy.deviantart.com/art/Tahni-Lavellan-532584764) by [OddMoy](http://oddmoy.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


	3. Poor Unfortunate Souls

The Exalted Plains were quiet at night. Tahni could almost feel the presence of the elves who had lived, fought, and died here. It was like their ghosts were warily observing her and Solas as the couple journeyed to the ruin they would be sleeping in that night. She wondered if the spirits of the long-dead elves would be waiting for the two of them in the Fade. _They probably don't approve of our companions._ Not that Tahni cared. She wouldn't give up her tiny raincloud and Solas's miniature blizzard for anything. _They're traditional for us!_ she argued silently against the invisible judgment of the ancient elves.

Solas's ears twitched at the sound of something Tahni couldn't hear. Instinctively, she whirled to her left. Venatori agents crept toward them through the tall grass. _Fools._ Apparently they didn't know most elves have sensitive hearing. She had been one of them, but the explosion at the Conclave had permanently damaged her inner ears. Solas had already cast a protective barrier over both of them by the time she struck down the nearest enemy warrior with a burst of lightning. Flames from a Venatori mage crackled across the surface of the barrier, but did not penetrate it.

_So much for our nice quiet evening alone._ Tahni counted six - no, seven - Venatori advancing on them. Solas flung a blast of ice past her, freezing an archer in place. She hurled a bolt of electricity at the helpless target. Lightning chained from the Venatori's sizzling corpse to the mage...and kept going. Another archer screamed in agony as the lightning coursed through him.

"More Venatori are approaching!" Solas warned as he faced the new group, his back against hers.

"How many?" Tahni yelled to him over her shoulder.

"Eight - and three of them are mages!"

"Wonderful," she groaned. They were going to run out of options fast if the Venatori surrounded them.

A huge fireball flew by her, close enough for its flames to heat her cheek. _Fenedhis!_ The mage she'd hit was still alive. Two quick blasts from Tahni's staff took care of her for good. Satisfied, Tahni turned her attention back to the rest of the field.

A shadow blocked the moon. In the time it had taken her to dispatch the mage, a Venatori warrior had closed the gap and now loomed over her. His axe came down toward her head. Tahni barely dodged in time. She caught him in the gut with the top of her staff. His foul breath made her gag. Tahni kicked him in the chest and scurried away. Instead of chasing her, the warrior burst into flames. Tahni threw a glance at Solas. His free hand still glowed red from his last cast.

"GO!" he yelled.

Without a second thought, Tahni tapped into the Fade the way Solas had shown her. The world around her took on an ethereal dreamlike quality. She sprinted left, between the two groups of Venatori warriors. They appeared nearly immobile as they remained fully in the real world. Once she was a safe distance away, Tahni threw out her arms to stop her headlong rush before releasing her grip on the Fade.

The world came back into focus, revealing the blur materializing next to her as Solas. His outstretched fingers almost touched hers. Tahni grinned as she whirled around to cast a static field behind them, knocking several of the advancing warriors off their feet. Synchronizing Fade Steps with Solas made her happy, even when their lives were in danger. _Priorities, Tahni._

Solas shielded them with a new barrier, giving her enough time to survey the field. Tahni's heart sank. _So many left._ It was only a matter of time before the now massive group of Venatori caught up with them. Then they'd be in real trouble.

A magical fist made of stone whizzed by her ear, knocking down two warriors who had sidestepped the static field. "Nice shot!" Tahni shouted as she and Solas put more distance between them and the felled fighters. As long as they kept far enough ahead of their pursuers, they should be able to pick them off bit by bit. Eventually. She hoped she had enough mana potions for such a long fight. Solas was far better at conserving energy than she was and letting him down was not an option.

"Wait!" Solas stopped suddenly and held out his hand as though to hold her back. Tahni skidded to a halt beside him, confused. Then she saw them. Several pairs of green eyes glittered in the darkness ahead. A loud howl cut through the night. _Wolves - just what we needed._

"You take them - I've got the Vints!" she yelled, rushing to put her back against Solas's. The Venatori warriors were gaining on them. Tahni held out her hand to drop another static field around them. Nothing came out but sparks. _Dread Wolf take me._ Of course she needed more time to build up a new charge. Desperate, she conjured a stone fist and hurled it at the advancing Venatori, bowling them over. It wasn't as potent as one of Solas's, but it was enough to buy some time.

A blood-curdling howl made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Tahni turned to help Solas, only to see a black wolf jumping directly at her. She ducked to the side, barely keeping her footing as the wolf leaped past her to tear into the nearest Venatori rogue. A hand on her arm steadied her. _Solas._ The tension went out of her chest. He was okay. Completely unharmed, in fact. Despite her relief, Tahni frowned. How was that possible? What was going on?

Solas must have seen her confusion. Something - concern? - flashed through his eyes, then it was gone. "Focus on the Venatori!" he urged as he sent a burst of ice flying past her.

Shoving her puzzlement aside, Tahni turned back to their opponents. The wolves had already split the bulk of the warriors, so a few single-target spells made short work of the enemy mages and archers. What had been the makings of a long sustained fight was over in less than a minute. Tahni kept her staff at the ready as the wolves regrouped. The leader paused and stared at them for a few moments before trotting off along the riverbank, the rest of the pack close behind.

She didn't speak until the wolves were out of sight, just in case they turned around to finish off the elves. But they didn't. "What did you do?"

Solas raised his eyebrows. "What makes you think that I did something?"

Tahni growled at him. "Don't start with that - those wolves didn't attack the Venatori by accident!"

"No, they appeared to do so quite deliberately," he agreed. "As evidenced by the corpses before us."

"And they ran right by us!" She was quickly losing her internal struggle to keep her tone even. "They had no reason to do that. You did something." She hadn't meant for it to come out like an accusation, but there it was.

Solas studied her face for a moment, as though he was searching for something. "Wolves are misunderstood creatures," he said finally. "Unlike the Venatori, whose presence we should report immediately."

Much as Tahni did not want to admit it, he wasn't wrong. This area was supposed to have been cleared. Pressing Solas for more information wouldn't have yielded results anyway. There was a note of finality in his voice that Tahni knew meant she wouldn't get any answers out of him. _Not tonight, at any rate._ She _would_ get to the bottom of this. "Right," she replied, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice. "Let's go let our scouts know that they missed a group out here."

She hadn't made it more than two steps when Solas asked, "Aren't you forgetting something, vhenan?"

Utterly perplexed, Tahni turned to ask what he meant. "What could I possibly be forgetting, So-" She stopped short as he slid his hand into hers. There was an apology lurking beneath his mask of innocence. "You are too smooth for your own good." She sighed in mild exasperation as a smile fought its way to her lips. With their free hands, they cast new clouds to float along behind them as they returned to camp.


	4. Something There

It was Cole who saw them first: a small pack of three feral wolves escorting a great grizzly bear across the frozen lake outside Sahrnia. Solas was surprised. Bears did not often venture here; the climate of Emprise du Lion was less appealing than the Emerald Graves. Two wolves led the short procession while the third acted as rear guard. The bear strode along like a Fereldan queen. All four softly padded across the surface of the frozen river. None of them showed any signs of aggression.

Cole's excitement quickly spread to Tahni, who looked on in wonder. Cassandra was unsurprisingly less enthralled.

"We should strike now, before they see us."

Tahni waved off the Seeker's suggestion. "There's no need. Look how peaceful they are, Cassandra."

"When they notice us, they will be decidedly less peaceful." Cassandra scowled. "If we are not attacking them, then we should move on."

That got Tahni's attention. "I've never seen anything like this happen before. Can’t we stay just a little bit longer?" she pleaded. "We're far enough away."

Cassandra sighed in disgust. "The world is on the brink of destruction and you want to watch wild beasts walk around?"

Guilt flashed briefly in Tahni's eyes. Though she was in charge, she tended to listen when someone told her she was being impractical. That she had not already backed down was quite telling, at least to Solas.

"This is hardly typical behavior," Tahni countered, a note of determination in her voice. "If we could reach out to them and get them to aid the Inquisition's cause, that would be worth the time spent." She turned to him next. "Right, Solas?"

Her tone had been earnest, but there was a trap in the question. _She suspects._ Solas chose his words delicately and with greater precision than usual.

"You are correct. They do not appear to be aggressive," he replied. "But Cassandra is right. We should not take unnecessary chances." Tahni frowned, clearly dissatisfied with his answer. Solas forced himself to keep his thoughts in the present, lest Cole start reading his mind to find the true source of friction.

He had been honest. These beasts did seem docile. However, without knowing how many demons were in the area and where their influence might have spread, it truly was not safe to assume that these creatures were not possessed. Either way, Solas did not want to kill any more wolves if they could help it.

Cassandra seemed happy to drag Cole away from the procession on the river. Solas watched to make sure Tahni was following them, but avoided making eye contact. As they moved deeper into Emprise du Lion, he heard her fall into step beside him.

"So, _were_ they possessed, like the ones in the Hinterlands?"

"They showed no signs of possession, at least not openly. However, their behavior was indeed strange."

Tahni snorted in amusement. "Strange? I thought it was rather appropriate, all things considered."

Solas tensed. _She knows._ "What do you mean?" he asked casually.

She stared at him as though he'd grown a second head. "Is that a serious question?" Tahni made such a skeptical face that he had to laugh. Using his own words to tease him...perhaps she did not know. "I have a connection with bears and your spirit's essence is a wolf."

_She did not even have to ask._ Solas had anticipated this moment ever since the Exalted Plains. Getting the wolves to aid them against the Venatori had been as suspicious as it was necessary. The vein on his temple throbbed painfully as he hesitated to answer. Could Tahni figure out everything if he confirmed this single fact? Not that he had much choice. He would not lie to her and remaining silent would be even more suspicious.

Tahni did not give him the chance. "It's not as though it was hard to tell," she laughed, elbowing him playfully in the ribs. "You do seem to have a soft spot for them." Her smile faded. "But why didn't you tell me before?" The hurt in her voice was evident.

It was an excellent question, of course. He loved her for it, even though it put him in a very awkward position. Tahni had no idea what she was really asking him to tell her. Solas could not simply reveal everything on the spot. _Not here, not now._

"Wolves are reviled by many. We are long past the days in which they protected the Dales alongside the elves. The Emerald Knights are no more, so the wolves no longer guard them." He met her eyes. She needed to understand. "This is not an age in which wolves are welcomed. As a result, I have grown accustomed to withholding that information."

Tahni bit her lower lip as she contemplated what he had told her. Solas was glad they had been to the Emerald Graves. She had seen the great stone wolves - the Knights' Guardians - with her own eyes. They would help provide a perspective on wolves outside that of the Dalish.

He noticed his hands were clammy with sweat. And why should they not be? This was the biggest risk he had taken since allowing himself to love Tahni openly. Even indirectly drawing attention to the Dalish and their less than amicable perception of him could inadvertently give her the clues she needed to put everything together.

"I can understand that," Tahni said after what felt like much longer than the few seconds that had actually passed. "But Solas, you were able to communicate with them! You got them to help us. It saved our lives. You could have at least told me that."

Guilt gnawed at his stomach. He had known it was a mistake not to tell her at the time. "It is not an ability that can be relied on. I did not think it was worth mentioning."

Tahni squinted at him. She looked confused. "I still don't understand how you got the bear to go with them."

That was not the direction Solas had expected this line of questioning to go in. It seemed they were in less danger of having to face the deepest truths than he had thought. _At least for today._ The tightness in his chest that he hadn't realized was there dissipated. "I had no part in it. The behavior of both the wolves and the bear was of their own accord."

Her eyebrows raised at that. "Truly? I wonder why they were acting like that then."

"It is indeed curious. Perhaps the rifts encouraged them to protect each other to survive."

"Or it's a sign!"

She had lost him. "A sign?"

Tahni looked away sheepishly. "You know...wolves...and bears...together..." Her cheeks flushed visibly. "Like us."

Solas laughed. "Perhaps, vhenan." He raised an eyebrow curiously at her. "However, I do not believe that is how things work with wolves and bears."

"They could get creative!"

Now there was an idea to consider. Tahni appeared to have done exactly that a moment after he did, as her eyes grew wide and a look of horror spread across her face. Solas chuckled.

"That...that's not what I meant," Tahni backtracked feebly.

That look on her face... Solas stopped short and kissed her. A brief flicker of relief flitted across Tahni's face before her eyes lit up and she pulled him into another kiss. These were the moments he lived for. The rest of the world faded away. She was all that mattered.

They finally broke apart, breathlessly grinning at each other. Tahni grabbed his hand and together they hurried after their companions. The wolves howled somewhere off in the distance behind them.


	5. Colors of the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Tahni Lavellan pt4](http://oddmoy.deviantart.com/art/Tahni-Lavellan-pt4-532585692) by [OddMoy](http://oddmoy.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

Somehow, reading about the Fog Warriors was less enlightening than Tahni had hoped it would be. She'd gotten a better picture of what the situation in Seheron was actually like from Iron Bull. Not that she truly _needed_ to know that much about them in order to lead the Inquisition properly. She supposed it reminded her a bit of life with the clan. Training to be the Keeper's First meant learning about other cultures in order to maintain better relations with them - or avoid them when necessary. As Inquisitor, she needed to know even more about...well, _everything_.

Tahni fidgeted enough to work out the kinks in her back, taking great care not to disturb Solas. She'd gotten pretty good at doing that over the months they'd spent reading together on the loveseat in the rotunda. He didn't even seem to mind that much when she started draping her legs across him to stretch out more comfortably. Normally, Tahni was more respectful of other people's personal space, but this gave them a direct connection, even when they weren't reading the same thing. It seemed Solas had no objections, as he did not look up from his dusty tome about the dwarves.

She held back a wistful sigh. That book held greater appeal to her than the one she was holding. She'd flipped through the table of contents earlier and saw it contained a chapter on the casteless. Asking Varric about life in Orzammar was about as useful as asking a nug. In fact, the nug would have given her a more accurate - and informative - answer, since Varric had never actually lived there. It baffled her that the dwarves could treat their own people so harshly.

Not that elves were always kind to each other. Even some members of her own clan looked down on elves who lived in cities. A couple had used the term "flat-ear" in her presence on a handful of occasions. Tahni had been amongst the Dalish for most of her life, so they forgot she hadn't been born to them. Sometimes she wondered if they would have called her a flat-ear if she hadn't been born a mage and had a completely different life. Tahni knew full well that they would have. That was a large reason she bristled every time someone hurled the insult at Solas.

It was still better than how the dwarves of Orzammar treated the casteless. Just being descended from a criminal was enough to get you branded as less than a person for life. To be marked at birth, literally and figuratively...wait, did the dwarves actually tattoo the babies' faces? Or did they paint them until they were older? Both options were awful in their own right.

"Is something the matter, vhenan?"

Solas was looking at her with a furrowed brow. Tahni's cheeks heated as she realized her disgust had shown on her face.

"No, I was just thinking."

Concern gave way to curiosity. "What were you thinking about?"

"Whether the dwarves tattoo the casteless babies or if they just paint their faces until they're old enough."

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, this book will provide no answers. It comes from Orzammar, where those with rank have little regard for those without."

That was not the answer Tahni was hoping for. "But there's a whole chapter on the casteless! Surely there's something useful in there."

Solas frowned. "It only serves to describe them as criminals, like their kin before them." A hint of bitterness seeped into his tone. "History is documented by those in power. It would not benefit them to portray those they oppress in a positive light."

Now _that_ was a painfully familiar story. No wonder Tahni had such sympathies for the plight of the dwarven casteless. At least the Dalish got to choose their own markings. Not that she wouldn't swap hers now if she could, as things had changed. Her vallaslin should honor Dirthamen rather than Ghilan’nain, due to him being the elven god associated with bears. But that was impossible. Vallaslin were permanent. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"Solas." He gave her that bemused half-smile he always did when she said his name like that. "I have an idea." Her heart sank as her brain registered his unmarked face. He had never been fond of that particular Dalish tradition. Or most Dalish traditions, for that matter. This was a bad idea. "But you're probably not going to like it," she added hesitantly.

If anything, he looked even more amused. "Did this idea originate with Sera?"

"No!" she blurted out. "No, it's mine."

Solas chuckled. "Then I am willing to listen."

 _Right. Teasing._ Tahni mentally kicked herself for her snap reaction. "I'll need your paints, your permission, and your trust."

Much to her surprise, Solas agreed to the idea once she explained that he would be her canvas. _Perhaps his curiosity got the better of him._

It took them a while to settle into comfortable positions, but Tahni did eventually succeed in commandeering Solas's lap for her base of operations. She didn't want him to see exactly what she was painting on the inside of his left arm until she was done. There were probably more efficient ways of blocking his view, but this was the only one that came to mind.

At last, she put the finishing touches on. A brown bear held her head high as a storm cloud rained above her. Tahni had tried to emulate Solas's art style. She'd done a fairly decent job of it, if she did say so herself, though the bear was more rounded than she thought Solas would have made her. _At least it's only temporary._ She shifted her positioning so that she could see his reaction to the big reveal.

Tahni did not have words for the look in his eyes, but it was the one that meant everything. His smile followed afterwards, but the nameless emotion he silently expressed had been her goal. Solas thanked her in his quiet way. "Would you allow me to do the same?"

That was more than she could have hoped for. Tahni beamed at him. "Of course!"

Solas had her lie on the loveseat while he painted on her arm so that the paint on his own wouldn't smudge. It was much more difficult to be the canvas than the painter. The brush tickled. Tahni did her best to lie still and not peek. Finally, Solas bade her sit up and look.

A black wolf, identical to the ones Solas had painted on the walls of that very room, sat on his haunches and howled up at the cloud snowing above him. She beamed. "He's perfect!" _Both of you are._ Tahni hugged Solas tightly with her unpainted arm. "Now we're both protected. At least until the paint wears off."

Solas looked thoughtful. "If you like, I do know a spell that could make these permanent."

Tahni's brain froze. She hadn't expected him to even agree to be painted on, let alone make the painting permanent. "Really? Oh, but I would have done a better job -"

Solas shushed her. "You are too hard on yourself. She captures your spirit." His voice caught ever so slightly, but before she could react, he posed his question again. "The choice is yours. Is this what you want?"

Tahni nodded. Solas helped her to her feet and stood her in front of him so their left arms were next to each other. A blue glow emanated from his hand and the paint flattened against their skin as she watched. When the spell was complete, Tahni checked that the paint was dry before hugging him tight.

"It means the world knowing that you'll always be with me, ma sa'lath," she murmured into his ear.

Solas wrapped his arms around her and held her close.


	6. A Most Befuddling Thing

"It didn't hurt."

Solas tensed. The statement was vague enough, but coming from Cole, it could lead to more direct comments and therefore awkward questions. He resisted the urge to adjust the sleeve covering his tattoo.

"What didn't?" Tahni asked before he could signal for her not to.

"Paint flat against your skin. Like the markings on your face, but different. No blood, no pain. Only snow and rain that isn't wet."

Tahni appeared to regret having prompted the response. Mercifully, Cassandra was a few paces ahead and not listening to the conversation. As Tahni seemed at a loss for words and Cole was likely to make her more uncomfortable with whatever he said next, Solas intervened.

"I do not think that Tahni wishes to discuss such a personal matter openly, Cole."

"Why would she not?" Cole asked in genuine confusion. "She is happy. And you are happy too. These marks are different than the others. They mean something more, something better."

Solas felt his ears grew hot at the words. Cole had come very close to saying too much. Not that Tahni could know. Solas emptied his mind, locking his memories away. It turned out that the precaution was unnecessary.

"BEARS!" Cassandra shouted, placing herself between her companions and three incoming grizzlies.

Solas knew they should not have traveled so close to the river. Wildlife always gathered here for fresh water. _However, it is convenient that we did._ The barrier he cast on Cassandra just barely caught Cole as the spirit appeared by the Seeker's side. He stole a glance at Tahni - or where she had been. She was gone. The only trace of her was a faint ripple in the Veil. _But why would she -_

He scanned the path Tahni's Fade Step had left behind and found her next to Cassandra. She waved her arms as she yelled. "Wait!" It was not completely clear whether she was addressing the bears or the Seeker. No matter. The nearest bear was raising a paw to take a swipe at her and Tahni made no move to protect herself. Unable to cast another barrier again so soon, Solas acted quickly, running forward a few paces before Fade Stepping.

As the world blurred around him, Solas kept his eyes fixed on Tahni's outline as he moved toward her. He knew what he was attempting could be done. That did not make it any less risky. Concentrating carefully, he loosened his grip on the Veil enough to partially rematerialize next to Tahni. Solas scooped her up as the bear's claw slowly came down toward them. He sped past, feeling the breeze from the bear's swing on the back of his neck. Had he completely dropped his connection to the Fade, that blow would have fully connected. As it was, he was able to get several meters away from the bears before fatigue forced him to let loose the rest of the particles from the Veil.

Solas had already started to put Tahni down when she started struggling.

"No! I can do this!" Her attempts to get free ironically forced him to tighten his grip on her so she wouldn't fall. Solas tried to soothe her, but she cut him off. "Don't kill them!" she yelled over his shoulder to Cassandra and Cole. There was no plea in her tone - that was a direct order. Cassandra's annoyed groan carried to where they stood.

Tahni held still for a moment as she made sure the others had heard her. Solas took advantage of the pause and set her down on the ground. Cole was already halfway to them, but Cassandra was lagging behind with the bears on her heels. Solas aimed carefully and cast an ice wall just behind the Seeker. With the bears' progress impeded, the four of them ran in the direction of the nearest camp.

Once they were sure they were no longer being followed, Cassandra turned to Tahni. "Why didn't we just kill them? We have handled more than that before."

Tahni laughed. "And do you remember how long that took? This was much faster. Not to mention easier on the gear."

"That is...an excellent point," Cassandra conceded. She seemed satisfied with the answer.

It was true that the Hinterlands had been a trying experience for them all. But Solas knew the reason Tahni had not given. What he did not understand was why she had charged in so recklessly. It appeared that he would soon find out as Tahni quietly fell into step beside him. Before Solas could even open his mouth to ask her what had happened, she gasped.

"Solas, you're bleeding!"

He touched the back of his neck, finding a small trickle of blood. It seemed he was mistaken - the bear had nicked him after all. "It is nothing, vhenan," he assured her, but Tahni was already casting a small healing spell. Her skills had improved since they had first met. There was a familiar sheen to her healing spells in particular. She was emulating his own casts, something Tahni had not told him – not that she needed to.

"Hold still a moment."

Solas halted obligingly. Tahni leaned in close and kissed the back of his head. "All better! Carry on." Though she grinned at him, it was forced. He saw the guilt in her eyes.

"Tahni." Her smile faded, despite his efforts to keep his tone light. "What did you hope to accomplish?"

She wouldn't look at him. "I thought it would work. But it didn't and you got hurt. And now your tattoo is wrong and can't be fixed." Tahni seemed to know she was being unclear. She took a deep breath to focus. "I couldn't stop them like you stopped the wolves. I failed. I thought I knew who I was and I don't."

This was his fault.

Tahni was unlikely to ever acquire that particular ability. _It would be better if she never did._ But she did not know that. _You will have to tell her everything eventually._ Today was not that day.

"It is a capability that most do not possess," he told her softly. Tahni looked crestfallen as he dashed her hopes of learning the skill from him. "It is not a reflection of your other talents and certainly not your spirit."

She frowned as she mulled over his words. "So...I'm not a failure as...whatever it is I am."

It destroyed him when she saw herself that way. Verbalizing her insecurities, however, was progress. "You are not a failure as anything."

"But talking to actual bears is still a terrible idea." Tahni met his eyes, a hint of a smile playing across her lips.

"It does appear that would be inadvisable," Solas agreed.

"Good thing I didn't try to recruit the bear in Emprise du Lion to the Inquisition after all then!" They laughed, both knowing the unspoken truth. She _would_ have actually tried, if given the chance. "I guess that makes me a lone bear." She snorted derisively. "Who ever heard of a lone bear? A lone wolf I'd understand, but a bear?" Tahni gave him a strange look. "And you have a pack. That's ironic."

Solas had not thought of things that way. There was something to be said for lupine companionship. He smiled. "How else could I escort you properly, vhenan?"

Instead of laughing, tears welled up in Tahni's eyes. "Sweet talker!"

She threw her arms around him and kissed him with such force that he nearly lost his balance. Solas held her for as long as he could before gently nudging her forward after the others.


	7. That's How You Know

_You have to ask him._

The question had been burning inside her for days. This was the first time Tahni had gotten Solas truly alone since then. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. And yet, she didn't want to break the comfortable silence as they stared up at the stars above the ancient ruin they had chosen for the night's explorations.

Tahni stole a glance at Solas. He must have felt her move, since he turned to face her almost immediately. She suppressed the burst of electricity that threatened to spark out of her hand, using that energy to squeeze his hand instead. He smiled and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Solas, have you ever heard of magic that lets you change forms?"

As always, he took the abrupt tone change in stride. "Possibly. There are many ancient magics in the world. Why do you ask?"

"I happened to overhear Kieran asking Morrigan if she could make herself a bird and talk to Leliana's crows. Morrigan told him they wouldn't understand her even if she did take their form." Tahni lowered her voice, although it was unlikely that anyone else would visit the part of Crestwood that had been ravaged by the Northern Hunter. High dragons were convenient that way sometimes. "I asked Leliana about it and she said she learned Morrigan could do that back when they were both traveling with the Hero of Ferelden." Tahni leaned in closer to Solas. "So...is this a magic you're familiar with?"

Solas gazed at her intently. Tahni felt as though he was looking through her and staring directly at her soul. "I do indeed have knowledge of that sort of magic."

Tahni sat up excitedly. "So you can become a wolf?! That's fantastic! Why didn't you tell me? Can I see?" She stopped gushing abruptly when she saw Solas's ears turn red. He must have been blushing quite hard if she could see that in just the moonlight. "I mean, you don't have to. Only if you're comfortable doing it."

Solas quietly rolled into a sitting position. Tahni could practically see him thinking, mulling over her request. After another moment of contemplation, Solas spoke. "It is not a form I take often. Not anymore."

A pang of guilt struck her. Of course he didn't. Most people don't understand wolves. Tahni apologized. "You don't have to -"

Solas pressed a finger to her lips. "But I will for you, my heart."

A thrill rushed through her as they rose to their feet. This was new territory for them. She had always been at least slightly familiar with the magic they'd discussed before now. Solas paced away several meters. Taking a deep breath, he turned around.

"I will not be able to speak until I change back," he warned her.

"Don't worry, I can talk enough for both of us."

Solas chuckled. "As long as you are not expecting an answer."

As he padded back toward her, Solas transformed into a great black wolf. Tahni had never seen such a majestic creature. He was at least twice the size of a normal wolf and his fur swallowed the moonlight. Despite his size, he made no sound as he walked. Even in animal form, Solas retained his grace.

"Oh Solas, that's wonderful!" With only the briefest moment of hesitation, he brushed up against her leg. Tahni reflexively stroked his ears. She was surprised, but delighted to feel them grow hot as they did normally. The bestial sound of contentment he emitted, however, was new. Tahni gasped in mock offense. "You've been holding out on me, Solas!" He growled softly at her, which only made her laugh harder. Apparently he hadn't meant for her to hear that. "No matter. I'll find a way to coax that reaction out of you again." She giggled as Solas let out another discontented noise. "Don't worry. You'll enjoy it. I promise." Tahni was rewarded with a slightly less miffed sound as he nuzzled her hand. She took that as a sign of encouragement.

Solas wound himself around her legs, settling down on top of her feet. His fur tickled. "Hey, that's not fair!" she protested through her laughter. "You _know_ I'm ticklish!" He gave her the wolfish equivalent of a chuckle. "Oh, I see how it is." Tahni knelt down and rubbed his ears in retaliation. That earned her another quiet growl as a fresh wave of heat rushed through Solas's ears. "Well, that's what's going to happen if you play dirty." Tahni shot him a wicked grin as he grumbled at her. Despite his protests, his eyes told another story; they twinkled with amusement. If Solas actually minded, she wouldn't tease him about his sensitive ears in the first place. Regardless, some small part of her was always relieved to see that he still didn't mind.

With an impulsive grin, Tahni leaned forward and kissed him between the ears. "So Solas, can you teach me to become a bear?"

The wolf melted back into a man. Solas slid his arms neatly around her waist as he transformed almost directly on top of her. "That is a question that requires an answer, vhenan," he murmured as he kissed her forehead.

Tahni smirked at him. "It took me longer to ask such a question than you expected, no doubt!" His grin confirmed his assent. "And that is not an answer," she added with a soft laugh, nuzzling the cleft in his chin.

She felt his lips trace the scar on her temple. "I can give you a rudimentary understanding of how the magic works. The actual transformation will be up to you and your observations of bears."

Tahni nodded. "All right. That just leaves one problem."

"And what problem might that be?"

She hugged him closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to move."

"There is no hurry. The whole night lies ahead of us."

They stayed like that for a long time. Unfortunately, kneeling on the stone floor of the ruins was harsh on the knees. Tahni tried to ignore the pain that was building in her legs, but it was a battle she was slowly losing.

"Much as I want to stay like this forever, my knees are getting stiff," she finally admitted.

"I am afraid I have exceeded my limitations as well," Solas replied, a note of relief in his voice.

They untangled themselves and helped each other to their feet.

Tahni's stomach fluttered with nervous tingles. Suddenly, every doubt she had not considered before was occurring to her now. "Is this a good place to do transformations? I mean, this is my first time and I'm bound to get it wrong. I won't turn into a dragon or anything since a dragon lived here before, right? Although that would actually be really fun – can you imagine Bull's reaction?"

"Quite clearly. I can also picture Cassandra's."

She let out a small gasp. The Seeker would undoubtedly be displeased that the so-proclaimed Herald of Andraste had become a dragon, though not so much as... "Cullen! He would be _furious_! That almost makes me want to try," Tahni giggled. "I said _almost_!" she added at Solas's bemused look.

"To answer your other question, this area is as suitable as any other. However, you may wish to see your transformation when it happens." That was an excellent point. Her eagerness must have shown, as Solas smiled warmly and extended his arm to her. "In that case, we should move elsewhere. I know a good location not far from here."

Tahni slid her arm through his and they set off along the road to the north.


	8. Just a Whisper Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Tahni Lavellan pt2](http://oddmoy.deviantart.com/art/Tahni-Lavellan-pt2-532585188) by [OddMoy](http://oddmoy.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

_You have to tell her._

Solas was not ready to do that. It was too soon. _She has **seen** you._ That was not part of his original plan. Tahni was not supposed to know this about him until...after. But he could not have lied to her, nor did he want to. If he did not tell her now, she would know later that he missed this opportunity. Would she hate him for such an obvious omission in hindsight? _She might do that regardless. You **have** to tell her._ Solas had wanted to regain control over the situation first. _This will not get any easier. You are simply delaying the inevitable._ He knew _that_ all too well. He had known that from the beginning. _It has to be soon._ Yes. But telling her tonight was out of the question.

As the southernmost end of Three Trout Pond came into view on the road ahead of them, Solas forced himself to pay attention to his surroundings. It was fortunate that Tahni had been content to lean against him quietly during their walk up from the ruins. His silence and subsequent internal debate had gone unnoticed while she was lost in her own thoughts.

They stopped by the water's edge. This part of the pond was so shallow that the water did not even come up to their ankles, making it an ideal reflective surface. Solas checked to make sure that they could not be seen from the nearby Inquisition camp. Good. Avoiding awkward questions and idle gossip amongst the Inquisition's forces would be preferable.

Tahni shivered beside him. Whether it was from the wind or apprehension, he could not tell. Solas wrapped his arms around her to steady her either way. She nuzzled his neck, savoring the moment.

"This is when you tell me that it takes years of training to perform this spell properly and that I'll be lucky if I can even shapeshift into a mouse tonight, right?"

"Perhaps. It is also possible that the anchor connects you more closely to the Fade, strengthening your natural abilities." Her face lit up at that. "With that in mind, I must caution you to be careful. It can be disorienting to change forms." Tahni nodded solemnly. Her mood change was so abrupt that Solas could not help but stroke her cheek fondly. She smiled as his thumb brushed over her freckles.

Reluctantly, he pulled back to give her space. Tahni visibly steeled herself for what was to come, shaking the tension out of her limbs. After reviewing that she knew the spell and its reversal, Solas gave her a final reminder.

"Think of the bears you have seen before. Their claws, their fur, their teeth - every feature will link you to them and ease the transformation."

Tahni nodded and closed her eyes, only to open them again a moment later. "I'm not sure I can do this with you watching me."

Solas suppressed a smile and inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Understandable." He turned around, leaving his back to her. "Just growl when you are ready. Do not try to move too quickly."

"All right."

She sounded more confident than she had a moment ago. That was encouraging. This sort of transformation required full concentration and if Tahni's faith in herself wavered, then she was less likely to succeed.

A soft growl came from behind him. Solas felt a grin tug at the corner of his mouth as he turned back. He knew she could do...this. His mouth went dry. He had once dreamed of such a moment, but had given up on it happening.

Where Tahni had stood moments before was now a wolf with reddish-brown fur. She was closer in size to a regular wolf than he was, he noted with curiosity. As she tentatively took a step toward him, Solas spotted a white slash of fur on the bottom of her left paw where the anchor was. Her pale blue eyes were wide with wonder.

He went to Tahni's side and embraced her gently. She licked his ear. Pulling back a bit, Solas chose his words with particular precision. He did not want to upset her.

"You are beautiful, vhenan." Tahni snuggled up against his chest happily. He stroked her fur soothingly. "But you did not become a bear this time." She let out a confused whine. "Come, I will show you."

Solas led Tahni to the water's edge. Her steps were unsteady as she got accustomed to walking on four legs. Tahni peered down at her reflection and let out an excited yelp. She bounded around him, practically bursting with what was undoubtedly frustration at not being able to speak. Solas tried to calm her down, eventually managing to get her to sit still.

He stared into her eyes as he petted her reassuringly. "Keep your focus, Tahni. Concentrate on the reversal spell."

She nodded and closed her eyes. It took a few seconds, but Tahni did shift back to normal, his hand still on her back. Solas was pleased she was getting more comfortable with the process already.

"A wolf!" Tahni squeaked breathlessly. "How did that - wait..." She looked a bit sheepish. "I must have thought of you!"

Solas felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he blushed involuntarily. That made perfect sense. But it should not embarrass him... "That would certainly explain the unexpected transformation."

"I guess you really made an impression on me!" she giggled.

"How did you feel being a wolf?" He kept his tone deliberately casual. Though this was not her preferred form, Tahni had still gained access to one of his perspectives.

"Wonderful! I could hear things I couldn't before. And everything felt more...fluid...somehow." Tahni was practically dancing on the spot as she tried to capture the feeling in words. "I can see why you're so light on your feet." She gazed at him with thoughtful intensity. "I felt more like you."

It meant as much for Tahni to say that as it did for him to hear it. He could see it in her eyes. Solas smiled back at her. "Are you going to try again?"

Tahni nodded enthusiastically. "And I will do my best _not_ to think of you this time."

"A tall order, it would seem," he teased her.

She smirked and kissed him on the cheek. "It would seem that way, wouldn't it?"

The moment she turned away from him to gain transformation space, Tahni started to change. Solas stepped backwards quickly to give her room. This time, she grew bigger. When she turned around, she was a huge brown bear. Tahni was a bit leaner than a typical bear, but not so much so that a casual observer would notice. The white streak on her front left paw remained. She made quite the impressive sight, towering over the area on her hind legs. Tahni rumbled happily as she did a little improvised dance. Solas imagined she was already able to feel the difference between the two forms. She dropped to all fours and ambled over to the pond's edge.

Tahni roared joyfully at her reflection before running toward him, arms outstretched. Before he could cry out to remind her that she was still a bear, she shrank back down into an elf. She hurled her arms around him and squeezed.

"I did it!" She beamed at him. "Thank you."

" _I_ did nothing." Tahni gave him a skeptical look. "I merely taught you the spells. The transformation itself was entirely your own doing."

"Even so, none of this would have been possible without you." She hugged him tighter.

Tahni had no idea how right she was. None of this would have happened if Solas had not given his orb to Corypheus. He _had_ to tell her his other name, terrifying as that prospect was. There would undoubtedly be a great number of truths revealed about the actual nature of the elven gods in the Temple of Mythal. Those would help set the stage for his confession. That settled it. He would tell her - right after they returned from the Arbor Wilds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Tahni Lavellan pt3](http://oddmoy.deviantart.com/art/Tahni-Lavellan-pt3-532585526) by [OddMoy](http://oddmoy.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
